The present invention relates generally to exercise benches, and more particularly to exercise benches used for a large variety of aerobic and anaerobic exercise routines.
In the past, great emphasis was placed on anaerobic activity, i.e., weight training. To assist in making weight lifting safer and more productive, a variety of weight lifting benches were developed, e.g., horizontal bench, inclined bench. Many modifications have been made to the structure of these benches to improve upon such factors as comfort, safety, and ease in use, but no modifications have been made which would alter their utility and increase their functionality.
With the upsurge in popularity of aerobic activity, and in particular "step aerobics", a need for a fitness device which provides the equipment necessary to properly perform the desired routines has developed. In addition, it has been determined that in order to achieve a maximum level of physical fitness, a combination of aerobic and anaerobic exercise is necessary. It would therefore be desirable to have a fitness device which provides the user with the capabilities of performing both aerobic and anaerobic routines.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a fitness bench which will provide both aerobic and anaerobic exercise capabilities.
It is a secondary object of the present invention to provide a fitness bench which will facilitate ease, comfort, and safety in use.
Other objects will in part appear hereinafter and in part be obvious.